


You Don't Have To Read My Mind

by treebarkings



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BottomHannibalDay, BottomHannibalWeek, DominantWill, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Unsafe Sex, mild though, sappylovestruckidiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 13:26:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11760831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/treebarkings/pseuds/treebarkings
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is, in all forms, a generous man.That is why he immediately drops to his knees when he sees Will sitting at their dining room table.





	You Don't Have To Read My Mind

A small cigarette case. An aged bottle of wine. A vintage letter opener, given to a collector who values such things. A word of advice spoken discreetly to a woman in need. 

Hannibal Lecter is, in all forms, a generous man. 

He finds it within himself to hold open the door for strangers, offer thoughtful gifts to his associates, and always take the time to ask after personal affairs. It is an easy thing to make someone’s day with a small act of kindness, and he smiles at the delight that lights one’s eyes when he performs such acts. 

So it is with great pleasure and ease that Hannibal dotes upon his husband. Will suffers from his attentions at every hour of the day, even if they are not physically together, and Hannibal takes great care to make sure his every need is met. 

That is why he immediately drops to his knees when he sees Will sitting at their dining room table. 

A well loved home and hearth, a full stomach, and a stocked pantry are at all times major priorities of Hannibal’s, but the one goal he holds higher than all the rest is, of course, Will.

Will, radiantly lost in his own thoughts, turns his full attention to Hannibal. His entire being sings with a casual, lazy masculinity that has Hannibal’s mouth watering. Will’s legs are slung apart, and he nurses a glass of whiskey as he daydreams of - Hannibal hopes - something dreadful. The waning daylight falls on his rumpled clothes and accentuates the bare skin at his throat. If Hannibal were not already on the floor, he would’ve fallen over anyway. 

As it is, Hannibal licks his lips, and Will arches an eyebrow. He sets his glass down in favor of wrapping his hand around Hannibal’s jaw. Hannibal inches closer as Will caresses his cheek, and he struggles not to let his eyes flutter shut. His eyes track across Will’s face, his expression indiscernible; despite everything, Hannibal still yearns to take Will apart and observe the inner workings of his mind. 

Will’s other hand rises to cup his jaw, and he cradles Hannibal’s face in his hands. He holds him tightly just because he can. Hannibal thrums beneath his touch, about to spill over with just this. After a moment Will says, “Do you need this?” and presses a tad more firmly with his thumbs to underscore his point. 

Hannibal’s eyes widen as he rasps, “ _Yes._ ” 

Will nods and lets go, and Hannibal feels the loss of warmth cut through him. But the moment of regret is short as he takes his hands from where they were clenched against his thighs, careful to ignore the trembling in them, and eases them up Will’s calves. His fingers trace a path higher and higher until they reach Will’s hips and rest. Will looks down his nose at Hannibal, silently allowing him to continue. 

Hannibal’s face, he knows, betrays utter devotion; he quickly follows his hands with his mouth, pressing worshipful kisses to every inch that lay before him. He buries his nose in the crook of Will’s thigh and delights in the sharp inhale above him. 

Will’s erection already strains at his pants, and Hannibal revels in the scent before him. He takes his time smelling the deep musk there before carefully flicking his tongue out to taste. 

Will’s hand flies to his hair, and Hannibal continues to tease him through his slacks. His hot mouth dampens Will’s pants in seconds, eagerly mouthing and gasping against the fabric to try and get another taste. Will’s fingers tighten slightly, just enough to strain at his roots, and Hannibal ducks his head to enclose his whole mouth along Will’s dick to feel the burn along his scalp. He would have smiled too if his mouth wasn’t preoccupied with making Will come in his pants. Hannibal tongues at Will’s crotch for a few more moments, lasciviously dragging his tongue along Will in open lust, his eyes narrowing with heat as they connect with Will’s. 

Hannibal sneaks a hand down to his own fly, pressing against his palm to try and relieve the tension, when Will’s hand clenches into a fist in his hair. He pulls Hannibal off him, dragging his head up to maintain eye contact. Hannibal pants, eyes blown wide with need but Will sees that his hand immediately returned to his side. Will, already sweating at the temples and with fire in his eyes, growls out, “Stop fucking around, and get my dick out.” 

Hannibal shivers and eagerly complies. His fingers dance along Will’s belt and fly, nimble to anyone but Will who knows they shake. His mouth already dripping with spit, Hannibal brings Will out and gives a small lick to his head. A few more exploratory kitten licks has Will tugging his head to get on with it, and Hannibal wraps his mouth around the head of Will’s cock. Will’s hips jerk against Hannibal, and he only bears down farther to take in the length of him. Hannibal fondles Will’s sac in tandem as he tightens his mouth to a harsh seal. Will keens, and Hannibal hears orchestral strings plucking to the tone of Will’s groaning, “Yes, yes.” He sets a rapid pace, filling his mouth gluttonously with the flesh before him, and takes Will to the back of his throat. Will would finish like this if he did not push Hannibal back. 

Will heaves, drawing in deep breaths like he is scenting the air for prey. He very well could be, Hannibal muses, taking in the darkness of his eyes. His own legs clench with the feeling of pins and needles, sat on for too long, but Hannibal would not break this position for the world. Will roughly stands, cock still hanging out of his soaked pants, and offers a hand to Hannibal. 

Hannibal stands with Will’s aid, ready to be escorted to the bedroom, but he is pushed back against the table with surprising force. His backside connects with the edge, and Will is already pulling him up to sit on it as he fiercely claims his mouth. Hannibal moans as he instinctually opens to Will, but the sound is lost as they connect. Will licks his way into Hannibal’s mouth, tasting himself and feeling his blood sing in response. His hair is snared once again, and his thighs are pulled open, Will roughly insinuating himself in between his legs. Hannibal shakily undoes the buttons of their shirts to feel Will against him, bare skin to bare skin, but in the end Will takes over to rip the remaining buttons out of their holes. His fervor does not allow for mere pieces of fabric to stand in their way. Their ruined shirts are pushed to the floor, and Will hungrily brings Hannibal closer to him. 

He grips Hannibal’s left leg and holds it in the crook of his arm to grind against him, making a mess of them both as his precome stains their pants. They’re already so close, and Hannibal cries out, “Please, Will!” He knows how he wants this to end, and he puts every fiber of his being into telling Will with the arch of his back and the greedy licks of his tongue. 

Will, clever boy, sweet boy, breaks them apart just to rip Hannibal’s pants and underwear down. Hannibal sobs for the loss of his mouth, but Will has already moved lower. Will nips at his nipples, his stomach, before biting at the skin of his hips. He skips over his cock to rub his beard against the sensitive skin of his thighs, and Hannibal is ready to come apart. His elbows propped up beneath him shake as he watches Will draw purple bruises into his thighs. His touch is sweet agony, and Hannibal’s head falls limply back to stare up at the ceiling, desperately trying to find the strength to draw this out. Will holds him open with a light touch, urging him to spread wider, as Hannibal is pliant enough to let Will do anything to him. 

He complies, and Will’s tongue connects with his hole, instantly seeking Hannibal’s ruin as it twists and writhes against him. Hannibal’s shout is loud even to his own ears, lost in a haze as he is, and Will’s mouth turns up into a smile. Hannibal’s nails draw against the table, surely leaving indentations in the veneer, as Will cruelly dips his tongue in shallow licks. His mouth is not his own as he begs and pleads, legs threatening to close shut around Will’s head, but Will continues his ministrations. Hannibal doesn’t even notice the finger slipping in until it widens him, allowing that tongue deeper into him. Another joins the first and he is being scissored open, and Hannibal’s arms are about to give out. 

His voice dips in and out of his ears, small needy whimpers that beg for more, and Will’s short grunts in response. He hears small snippets of “More, please give me more,” and “Take what I give you,” but the whole of it is lost to him. Hannibal is already wound tight, but something in his gut twists again as Will unsteadily rises to his feet, mouth slick with spit. He towers over Hannibal, pressed against the wood table ready to receive whatever it is Will had in mind. 

Will lays one forearm by Hannibal’s head and takes himself in his other hand. Hannibal dutifully holds a leg up to let Will slip in, in, in, and their breaths come out in a mutual rush. 

There is no time for adjustment to the unyielding girth of Will, and Hannibal couldn’t even move away if he wanted to. Will’s hand moves from his cock to trap Hannibal’s wrists above his head, to force him to take his cock in one smooth slide. Will bottoms out, hips flush against Hannibal’s ass, and he wastes no time before he’s pulling out again. Hannibal feels every movement push and pull inside of him, and he’s lost all words. He can only feel Will’s cock making its own space in his body, carving out a place for Will in his physical being. 

The sounds they make together are ravenous. Skin on skin accompanies harsh breaths and needy pleas, and Hannibal’s eyes roll back into his head as Will fucks him. He hears Will’s breaths growing shorter, his hips thrusting erratically to chase the pleasure they both seek, and his balls draw tight against him. Hannibal clings to him, and Will comes with the noises of Hannibal’s cries in his ear. No time wasted, Will finally allows Hannibal his pleasure too. He continues to fuck into his ass as he takes Hannibal’s cock in hand, quickly striping it until Hannibal’s back bows off the table and he is spurting his release onto their chests. He comes with a cry, and Will swallows it whole. 

They slowly come down, panting like beasts against each other and still connected at the waist and mouth. Will slowly eases out of Hannibal and peppers kisses along his jaw. Hannibal clings tightly to him as they part, and Will remains standing in his embrace. Hannibal’s sighs soften Will’s heart even as his cock strains at the image of his come spilling from Hannibal’s hole. Hannibal returns Will’s kisses with his own, marked along his face, his eyes, the insides of his wrists. 

Hannibal coos over his ferocity and his ability to take him out of his own head. 

Will deadpans about being able to give just as much as he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hot Blooded by Foreigner 
> 
> Will at their table totally inspired by this [picture](https://68.media.tumblr.com/8eb62e54f57eee63cfafccd2da9e7669/tumblr_oiwduvcrP01v4h159o1_500.png)! <333 I've had this specific picture and fic in mind for soooo long, so I'm happy there's a whole day (and now a week!) that I get to share my ideas. 
> 
> I also didn't make explicit that either of them use lube at any point during this, nor condoms, but for comfortable and safe sex you need both. PSA for ya. 
> 
> Also not beta read! Please let me know if there's anything glaringly wrong, you find plot holes, etc. etc. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, and let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions too, I'll probably be taking a few in celebration of the rest of the week


End file.
